


not again

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos cuts his hair. Again. </p><p>Its a travesty really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not again

Cecil hadn't said a word to Carlos since he had come home. It had been a solid 15 minutes of uncomfortable silence and staring. 

".... Who did this to you?" He finally asked, those eyes a haunting gray. 

Carlos ran his fingers through his now short hair. "Do you not like it..?" He asked tentatively, purposefully avoiding the question.

Cecil seemed to more or less snap out of it, his eyes fading to a darker color. "I- of course I do! Yes it... It looks nice. Kind of sexy, actually..." He mumbled, drifting off for a moment before bringing himself back. "But why change it? I liked it how it was.." He complained. 

"It was getting in the way," Carlos replied with a shrug. "I couldn't just let it grow out forever." 

Cecil pouted but finally came closer and touched his boyfriends hair. "I suppose not.." He murmured, still seeming a little disappointed. 

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil and pecked him on the lips, trying to distract him. So far it was working. The taller man practically melted in his arms, as usual. "Thank you for understanding, Cecil," he murmured, running his fingers up and down Cecil's back. 

"You're cheating," he pouted, burying his face in Carlos' neck. 

His only reply was a chuckle. 

\--

The next day Carlos tuned on to Cecil's show like he always did. He was happy to hear only a few groans and disgruntled sighs of disapprovement this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously bad at naming things.   
> Another prompt from tumblr.


End file.
